Last Dance
by Mistake-kun
Summary: Let it end with this last dance. Until the clock strikes twelve allow me to live in a fairytale. R&R please!


Disclaimer-...Nope, still not mine

Warnings- My bad plot-staying-onness? OOCness and...mild twincest? (Not in my opinion but whatever floats your boat.)

* * *

**_Last Dance_**

* * *

At one point in time I thought that my time had run out. The ball had ended, the glass slippers had shattered, and the beautiful white carrige turned into a pumpkin being battered by the rain. I had thought that everything was over, and it was, everything was over. The sun ceased to rise as I stared out of the window of my room, I could barely even feel my fingers digging into the white fabric of the blouse I was wearing. My knees were pulled up to my chest as I gently rocked back and forth, just staring into nothingness waiting for my Prince Charming to come back with the shattered remnense of those fragile glass slippers. 

**_I was waiting to know that this wasn't 'The End'._**

An untranslated book that was given to us by our mother as a souviner from America lay on the neatly made bed. It was a book of fairytales that you wanted to berid of though I managed to keep secretly. I had it spread open though I wasn't looking at it before I found it slammed shut by my own hands.

_**I want to know if this is 'The End.'**_

You're out there with her right now...dancing. It's past midnight and yet you're still dancing. I wonder why you won't stop? Perhaps you're afraid that if you do stop, it will never happen again and the story will come to an end...I don't know, but it doesn't matter anymore. Fairytales don't exist in real life because there never is a 'happily ever after.' I guess that I can only wish that this is just a bump in the road that will be evened out and forgotten.

**_'The End' always ends with a 'happily ever after.'_**

By the time you come in the fairytale book is hidden and so is my hurt with a warm smile. I'm still sitting on the bed when you sit down next to me, the glimmer in your eyes brighter than the stars in the night sky. You were starting to live your 'happily ever after.'

Didn't I just say that there were no happy endings in the real world? I guess that that statement was a lie because now that you're here infront of me, I see a happy ending, just like I always have.

**_To bad this 'happy ending' wasn't for me._**

"Huh? Is something wrong Kaoru? It looks like you're about to cry." you looked at me as I hid behind my smile,  
the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes disappearing.

"I'm fine Hikaru, just a little tired."

**_Tired of waiting for 'The End' to come._**

* * *

Three months later and I found myself sitting on the bed that I had been on before, the book that was laying open before now opened again. Pages littered the room as I continued to stare at the last page, just that last page. 

Every fairytale ends with a happily ever after, yet mine was entirely different. Was I mistaken all this time that I could have possibly had a happy ending? Tears started to form in my eyes as the hand that I had gripping the paper started to shake.

Why was everything going so wrong?

Hearing the door crack open I paniced and fell off of the bed, gathering the shredded pieces of paper as fast as I could. "Kaoru is that you in there?"

"Don't come in please, just a second!" closing the book with all of the ripped pages in it I started to run towards our desk, tripping over my foot in the process and sending the book and pages across the room again.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Hikaru opened the door to see me crying on the floor in a ball, my hands covering my eyes though the tears still showed. "Kaoru!"

I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to disappear from my brother's sight. "Leave me alone Hikaru, go dance with Haruhi or something...just leave me alone."

"Kaoru I can't leave you alone when you're breaking down! What's wrong?!" you touched my shoulder but I flinch away from the caring touch.

"I'm not breaking down Hikaru!" I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears, but found that it was hopeless because they just wouldn't seem to stop.

"Yes you are Kaoru. Tell me what's wrong." I sobbed harder when he gripped my shoulders, pulling me to sit down on the soft carpet.

"I want to dance Hikaru...I want to dance with Hikaru...that's what's wrong." I refused to look at him as I continued to cry. He would laugh at the stupid request, say that it was just like me to want something so weird.

The silence that found its way between us made the never ceasing tears start again. "Please don't get mad Hikaru,  
it doesn't matter anyways, I'll stop crying in a littl-"

"Shh." somehow I was standing now, your chin resting on top of my head. My body felt weak as I struggled to stay standing. Tears still fell down my face, wetting your white dress shirt as you whispered comforting words to me, your hand rubbing small circles along my back as I clenched the front of your shirt with my fists.

Slowly your feet started to move, taking me stumbling along weakily with the imaginary melody. Your hands were warm as they reached towards mine, taking them away from the now wrinkled shirt and placing one on your shoulder while the other one loosly held on to your hand.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to fight back the tears, letting out a choking noise as I gasped for air. The hand that was grasping mine slowly moved upwards until my other hand was at your shoulder and both of yours at my waist.

"I want a fairytale...just for tonight Hikaru."

_**The End**_

Let it end with this last dance. Until the clock strikes twelve allow me to live in a fairytale.

* * *

_I was always livi**n**g in fairyt**a**les, not **d**ieing, but living_

_I just didn'**t** care to acknowledge t**h**em because ever**y** tim**e**_

_the ending **al**ways disc**l**uded me_

_and **i**t hurt because no one I **l**o**ved** noticed_

_I was **i**solated with no **happ**iness, on**ly** loneliness._

_Fairytal**e**s are for the people who ne**v**e**r** reach a happy **e**nding_

_m**a**ybe that's why I love **f**airy**t**al**e**s so much Hika**r**u._

* * *

The bottom thing is just for fun if you're bored. Every line has a word and it spells somethin' out. The words shouldn't be that hard to figure out, but who cares. 

And just so everyone knows, I know that the plot kind of changed up. I have a lot of trouble staying on one subject so I'm working on it ever so slowly. Same thing with the staying in one tense...I think that I switched around a few times when I was writing.

The Kaoru breaking down thing has been in my head for awhile, because when you keep your emotions under control and bottled up it just goes...crack after awhile and spills out. So yeah, that's why he's crying...or is it!?

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
